Lightning and Teardrop
by KapOfDaPipers
Summary: Ok! First revised chapter is up and running!


Disclaimer: I own the idea; the characters and things you don't know from the original books are mine. J.K Rowling owns every thing else.

%blah% is rodent like ferret, squirrel, mouse, etc

&blah& is feline, cat, panther, lion, leopard, etc

=blah= is dog family, like dog, wolves, etc

**OKAY I SO DID WORK ON THE WHOLE STORY! DON'T SUE ME!!! THOSE WHO REVIEWED THANKS AND I CHANGED THE WHOLE STORY! THIS IS HARRY AND THE GANG'S SIXTH YEAR. SIRIUS IS DEAD (OR IS HE)! HARRY IS GOING THROUGH A THOUGH TIME. SO IS HALEY. BUT, SHE LIVED WITH IT ALL HER LIFE. IN THE BEGINING PARAGRAPH SHE IS ONE AND THREE MONTH'S OLD! SHE SENSED IT!**

_

* * *

_

_There sat a baby girl sitting in on a small bed. She looked out at the window, she saw stars that were a dull yellow not like the usual twinkling jewels, there was no moon out, and all was just black, very cold out. It was Halloween night when she would get the bond of her and someone she never met again since their birth.  
  
She knew something had gone wrong. Something that would turn her world upside down from that night on..._  
  
-10 years later-  
  
"Haley honey get up it's quarter till' nine." A woman whispered trying to get her youngest daughter up and not to wake her husband.

"Sweet heart, please get up I don't want to wake up your father." Marie whispered again.

Haley opened her eyes and focused on her mother's face. She had a bruise on her cheek that you could barley see beneath her makeup.  
  
She slipped off her cloth's. She turned on the shower to cold. She got in closed the curtain around the opening. She hurriedly lathered shampoo into her hair, slid the soapy wash cloth over her body and rinsed.  
  
Wrapped a towel around her body and looked into the mirror. She looked nothing like anyone in her family. She had pitch, black hair; the original color was dark red. Her eyes were an emerald green color, which is very unusual color. She was a little skinny and a bit petite for her age.

No one on each side of her family had her eyes, hair, or body build.  
  
But one thing that really told Haley apart from her family was that she had a scar no one could explain. It was in a shape of a raindrop or teardrop. She had weird dreams to match with it. She saw people suffering, dieing, or crying over people they cared about. She also heard things while these dreams were happening. She had someone screaming, babies crying, heard two words she dare not utter.  
  
One thing her mom and her had in common was that Haley's father or Tim abused them. Her mom and she were covered in scars, bruises, cuts or bumps. Every night after her beating's she took potion's to heal and numb the pain. She would have given her mother the potions but, she was a muggle and couldn't handle the potions.

Her older sister's had moved out and were married. Each had lived with the abusive man and pitied both.  
  
Haley turned around and went into her room. She put on a neon pink bra, matching underwear, a white short sleeved polo shirt, black slacks and black school girl shoes; only because her mother wanted her to make a first impression on her new classmates. Then twisted her hair into a messy knot on top of her head.

Looking in the mirror again she thought, _Well, I can change later. It's not like anyone will care._  
  
She was a witch transferring to another school in England.  
  
-------Flash back--------  
  
_In the office of her headmistress of Salem Witch Academy for Young Witches, Amy Regal, said, "Miss Alton you have been getting straight A's in all your regular classes. These subjects aren't challenging you much so I'm sending you to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My friend Albus Dumbledore is headmaster of Hogwarts. He said that you would find it more challenging there. Give this to your parents and get one of them to sign this slip." She gave Haley an envelope._

_"Goodbye Headmistress Alton. Thank you for all you have done." Haley said as she gave her headmistress a hug._

_"Goodbye. And your very welcome!" she yelled after Haley as she ran down the hall._

_"And beware of the danger lurking around you." She added the last bit to herself and prayed that Haley would be careful at Hogwarts. Thinking about the owls she got from Albus telling her of what's happening in England and what Haley's brother was going through.  
_  
--------End of flash --------

She went down stairs and ate her warm pizza **(I eat pizza in the mornings! It's ok to eat it in the mornings! So don't complain)**, orange juice.

"Goodbye, sweetheart. Owl me or email me, when you get there. You did charm you electronics didn't you?" Marie muttered.

"Yes, mom. I did." Haley whispered.

"Ok, dear. You did tell your boss and band that you had to leave didn't you?" Marie asked.

Haley worked as a mechanic at a local and busy shop. Her mother thought she was a secretary of a small business that didn't pay well.

She told her boss that she was going to school in England for a scholarship but, would return back during holiday's.

She told the band that she was going away to Hogwarts and they could email or owl her when they had a gig. They all said that they would. They were waiting on a big gig coming up over Christmas. Hale didn't want to miss it and that she would talk to her new Headmaster. She was the lead singer. They all were close friend's but, the bass player, Haley's best friend, Daniel, went away to England. They found a someone to fill in for him, his name was Eric. And went to Salem with, Stella, the keyboard player, and Robert, drummer and founder of the band Unknown, 'Rob'. They started off as a small garage band but, they were all known in their county.

"Of course! See you over Christmas. Love you." Hale whispered giving her mother a kiss and hug.

"Good bye, Haley. See you then."

Haley her trunk, carrier with her pet ferret, Zafiro (Sapphire in Spanish), and said, "Hogwarts Express".

She felt a yank at her navel and landed hard on concrete. Haley looked up and saw a huge red train.

"You ok?" asked a voice somewhere above her.

"Uh...yah. Can you help me up?" Hale asked holding up her hand.

She felt a rough, larger hand take her's and hoisted her up.

"Thanks. I'm Haley Alton, exchange student from America."

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect at Hogwarts. Do you need help with your stuff?" he asked motioning to her trunk and carrier that had ended up more gracefully than she did.

"Yes. Thank you. I'll take care of Zafiro, my pet." she said when Draco got confused.

Haley took out Zafiro and set him on her head. Zafiro curled himself against the knot in her hair and dug his claws into it.

"Settled?" she asked.

Zafiro answered, %Yup%

%Good%

"You speak ferret?" Draco asked looking a little flustered.

"Yes. I can also speak rodent, feline and dog family." she replied.

"Come on." Draco sneered and put a scowl on his face, lugging the trunk easily towards the train.

"Why are you sneering?" Haley asked when the got onto the train.

"It's in my reputation." Draco growled.

"_Ara_" she replied as Draco opened a door into a compartment. (_Oh_)

"Draco! I haven't seen you in forever!" cried a voice and jumped into Draco's arms.

"Hey, Pansy. You saw me yesterday." Draco said, as he left Haley's trunk on the floor.

"Who's the chick?" another voice asked, when Haley had bent over her trunk and opened it.

"Haley Alton. She's an exchange student from America." Draco answered for her when she dug out a bag.

"I'm Blaise Zamboni. What's in the bag?" he questioned.

"_Ooi_ and Clothes. Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" Haley replied. (_Hi_ in Jap.)

Blaise stepped forward but, was knocked over by Pansy.

"No I'll show her. God's know that you'll take her into a closet and try and snog her." Pansy snapped pulling Haley down the hall and into a bathroom.

Haley stepped into a stall and pulled her clothes out of her bag. Then taking Zafiro and setting him on a top the bag.

Haley took off her classy clothes and into black, baggy cargo jeans. She typed a huge dark green bandanna around her chest and under her arms. She pulled a pair of chunky black boots of and zipped it to her knee's.

She stuffed her other clothes in the bag and took off the straps on her bra.

"That's a big I'm improvement." Pansy said looking at Haley.

"This is what I wear. Mom doesn't like it. Thinks it's to... dark." Haley answered.

Haley noticed for the first time that Pansy was wearing.

Pansy wore a tight dark silver tank top, a puffed out black skirt and mid-thigh boots. On her arms she wore black bracelets. Dark eyeshadow, red lipstick and a few piercings on her ear's and one on her right eyebrow. Her brunette hair was left to curtain her face and shoulders (meaning her hair was shoulder length). She shook her hair out o her light gray colored eyes.

Haley walked up to the mirror and took out two boxes from a different pocket from her bag.

In the first box was bars, hoops, spikes and etc, of earrings. She slipped a bar into her bellybutton, studs into her bottom ears. A small hoop into her left cartilage and another bar with a stud at the end into her tongue.

In the next box was makeup and a small bottle and cotton.

She put black eyeliner under her eyes and put red lipstick on. She uncharmed her hair to it's original color dark red, that was more of a blood red, and let it hang to her waist,let it swing into her face.

Then she tipped the bottle and put a cotton ball to it. Removing the cotton ball and put away the bottle, she dabbed the small of her back. After removing the cotton Pansy saw black wolf with green eyes.

Haley waved her wand at her nails; they all grew 1/4 of an inch and turned red with black at the tips.

Unlike Pansy she wore little jewelry, on her left pointer finger was a plain gold ring, around her wrist was a silver bell in-cased in dragon leather and was hung by a black piece of leather.

"Mmm! You do know how to dress Haley. Do you have a nickname?" Pansy whistled.

"Kijo or Kappa"

"Demoness or Water Demon? Very... classy ready to knock the other's off the high brooms?" Pansy smirked.

"Ready or not, here we come." Haley answered smirking back at Pansy.

Haley grabbed her bag and cradled Zafiro's light colored body in her arms.

"Blood Hell!" two voices yelled when Pansy and Haley had stepped in.

"Thanks" Haley said rolling her eyes upward while putting on her floor-length-black-dragon scaled duster.

Draco had silver/blond hair that was loose and covered his blue eyes. He was wearing a tight black shirt and dark blue baggy pants that hung off his hip's and showed his black boxers (::sigh::). And black combat boots.

Blaise had black hair that was short and spiky. His black eyes stood out on his pale face. He wore a red shirt that said, "Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much." in light gray letters. And black baggy pants also, like Draco's, hung off his hip's and showed his green boxers.

"I like your shirt" Haley said after reading his shirt.

"Sknaht" Blaise replied smirking at Pansy who groaned.

"Stupid Spy Kids Movie (I know it's like 1997 or something but just go along with it!)! Never again will I let you drag me to a muggle theater!" Pansy said muffled by her hands.

"Where's the two bodyguards?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Durmstrang. Idiots! They almost got caught." Draco spat.

Haley decided to ignore it and got out her laptop, booted it up. She clicked on Internet Explorer and AOL Instant Messenger.

After typing a quick email to her mother she signed on AIM and looked to see if any of her friend's were on.

_TrackDog29 has signed on_

CalrKijo99: hey

TrackDog29: Did you leave already?

CalrKijo99: Nope! I decided I should wait and go at 11:00 England time! ::rolls eyes::

TrackDog29: Really?

CalrKijo99: ::smacks forehead::

When Haley lifted her head and smacked her forehead, the other's in the compartment shot her a look.

"Heh, sorry I was talking to my friend and she got me frustrated." Haley smiled sheepishly.

"Muggle technology isn't suppose to work inside magical fields." Pansy said.

"I know! But, me and a bunch of friends got bored and decided to make them work inside the fields." Haley said simply turning back to the laptop.

Pansy sat next to Haley, who was sitting on the floor.

TrackDog29: hahaha!

TrackDog29: Is it really 11:00 there?

TrackDog29: It's what glances at clock nine here?! Wow! Bus leaves for Jail at 11. I'll get on after it trudges off.

TrackDog29: Have you seen Daniel there yet?

TrackDog29: He isn't the one to take private lessons in SCHOOL stuff.

CalrKijo99: Yes;duh!;no dip;no; and LoL! So true!

TrackDog29: Any hot one's yet? People who seem nice and friendly that you want to be friend's with?

CalrKijo99: Stella you are always the flirt! Yes and yes

TrackDog29: Want to get in there pants yet? LoL

Haley blushed bright red as Pansy laughed.

"Wha'?" Blaise asked looking up from his and Draco talk about Quidditch.

"Haley's friend Stella asked if there were any hot guys and that if there were any people she wanted to be friend's with. Haley said yes to both, I am flattered that you want to be my friend! And the Stella asks if Haley wants to get into there pants!" Pansy said laughing after she finished.

Draco and Blaise turned to Haley who turned a darker red and let her hair cover her face as she typed.

CalrKijo99: Thanks! One of my "people-who-seem-nice-and-friendly-that-I-want-to-be-friend's-with" was looking over my shoulder and told the guys!

CalrKijo99: The burondo one has a look that says "I can kutabane you right now!" and the kokuhatsu has a "kuusou about me" me going on!

TrackDog29: You have ALL the luck! sigh the blonde sounds sexy!

CalrKijo99: I swear when I see you next I will make you a servant forever! mwhahahahaha

TrackDog29: It's the full moon tomorrow! I feel sorry for the people who will be with you.

CalrKijo99: Poor them? Poor me! I hope someone can dance dirty! Or they have a pole! ;)

"Are you a werewolf or something?" Draco asked.

"No" Haley said. She looked up and saw Draco and Blaise were sitting so the could see it.

"Pansy? Do they understand Japanese?" Haley asked.

"Nope. And I haven't explained to them anything what you typed in Japanese." Pansy replied giving Haley a reassuring look.

TrackDog29: I'll talk to you laterz! Bye

CalrKijo99: Bye, Mr. Noodles!!

_TrackDog29 has signed off_

"What the Fuck? Mr. Noodles?" Blaise whispered.

"Lets go seek out the Dream team and the Weaslette." Draco smirked.

"We're off to see Dream team! The wonderful golden team! Because because because, because of the WONDERFUL things they do!" Blaise sang grabbing Haley's arm and pulling her towards the very back of the train.

"Hello, Dream team and posse!" Blaise smirked at the occupants.

"My poor ears! What the heck do you gargle with? Nails?" Haley mumbled rubbing her ears.

%Ha ha!% Zafiro chattered from Haley's shoulder.

%Shut up you! It sounded like nails on a chalkboard!% Haley whined

"Do you speak ferret to Malfoy?" a tall redhead asked.

"No you baka, he wouldn't understand it." Hale said hiding her confusion. (_Idiot_)

"You mean the amazing bouncing ferret doesn't understand his own language?" asked the same guy.

"Oh my God! Who would hurt a ferret? Who would hurt an animal? You are a heartless bastard! Kutabane for ever laughing at that!" Haley spat at him.

"Is there something going on here?" asked a strict voice behind him.

"No ma'am" the Slytherins answered while the compartment occupant's answered "Yes".

"Lily?" the person asked leaning close to Haley with their eyes widen.

Haley heard a voice yelling, "Go Lily take Harry and Go! I'll hold him off!" then there was a flash of green light and high pitched laughter.

"No! Please not Harry! Take me instead! But, please not Harry!" a woman's voice cried.

"Foolish woman! Step a side!" a cruel voice commanded.

"No not Harry! Take me instead!"

"Avada Kedavara!" another flash of green then a scream and a thump.

"Time for you to die, Potter! Avada Kedavara!" a green light then a bright what light and a piecing scream then a hissing noise.

Her scar twinged making her right hand touch the right side of her forehead.

"Kijo, are you alright? Haley?" a female voice asked bringing her back from the day mare.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Haley whispered.

"Harry did you see that? She touched her scar the same time you did! Was it Voldemort?" a whisper from behind Haley.

"Lily?" the voice from before the day mare.

"No, I'm not Lily. She died... I heard." Haley whispered and fell into Draco's arms.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Pansy started to yell.

"Pansy calm down! Think peace and big open spaces." Blaise said trying to calm Pansy down.

"Calm? CALM?! I'M CALM I'M COLLECTED!" Pansy yelled then took a deep breath.

"What happened here?" a silky voice asked.

"Professor Snape! What are you doing here?" Blaise questioned.

"What happened here, Melody?" Professor Snape sneered at the teacher that had called Haley "Lily".

"The girl! She acted and looks so much like Lily. I guess I called her Lily. She started off into space and went pale and touched the right side of her forehead. I called her Lily again a-and she said Lily died, she heard. Then she fainted." Melody stammered.

"Oh gods! Not again!" a voice yelled hurrying past Professor Snape and to Haley's side.

"Who are you?" Pansy asked jumping up.

"Daniel Morgan. I'm her best friend" Daniel said reached into his pocket and pulled out an emerald green vial.

"What is that?" Blaise asked.

"A potion you, baka." Daniel replied and poured it into Haley's mouth. (_Idiot_)

"She needs to get to Hogwarts before the potion wears off." Daniel commented taking Halley from Draco's arm's.

"Zafiro? Transport, to the headmaster's office." Daniel commanded to the little ferret.

Zafiro nodded and climbed onto Haley's stomach. Fog swirled around the trio, it thickened and grew. With a pop they disappeared leaving the onlookers in shock.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Know if you can something for me can you review? I know it's short but... I have to see if you like it! 

Thanks, Kapper


End file.
